


mornings with you

by leeknowaki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, I suck at tags, M/M, bang chan appreciation because he is beautiful, banginho, but with anxiety, minho is a baddie, minho is just anxious, sorry tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowaki/pseuds/leeknowaki





	mornings with you

"Good morning, Minnie."

Minho comes awake with gentle fingers on his cheek, warm and soft just like the voice that had just greeted him. His lips immediately forms a smile as soon as he recognize the voice. 

"Good morning, beautiful." Minho's voice trails sleepiness all over but it wasn't any less than sexy and almost a little sultry, but it was warm, impossibly warm.

Minho's hand found it's way to hold Chan's hand which was touching his face, placing a soft kiss on his fingers as he finally open his eyes, staring up deep into Chan's beautiful brown orbs. Minho stays silent as he watch Chan's lips form a soft, sweet smile which tends to melt Minho deep inside. 

Chan is beautiful, with little traces of light from the sun against his soft milky skin, his curls sit still a little messy, his eyes adorning Minho just as much. He wanted to burn this imagine into the back of his mind so he would never forget. And maybe in a different lifetime, he could've asked Chan to stay with him forever right then and there. But not on this one, definitely not on this one.

He is way too wasted for such a perfect guy, Minho thinks. Chan deserves someone who is equally as pure and perfect as he is and that's not Minho. He would've wanted to give the whole world for his precious Channie, but all he could do is love him hard and leave him be. Because the least he actually needs is someone to ruin him, and Minho thinks he's just the perfect candidate for that. 

Maybe if Minho met him a little earlier before he started wasting himself by the early age of fifteen. Maybe if they have met before Minho totally lost all his will to even feel any emotion towards anyone. Maybe if Minho believed that an angel such as Chan would come eventually, maybe he could've still be worthy. 

But he didn't, Minho was already too spent when he stumbled upon such a beautiful man one eventful evening and he could've sworn he'd wanted to thank the heavens for it and also curse them because why now? Why just now. Why now when Minho had done all the terrible things a man could've done in his life on earth? Why not when Minho was still young and pure and had hopes in whatever everyone says good about life? 

Chan can't love someone such as Minho, he is way too perfect to be doing with him. 

Minho's thoughts are always made up of these. The more he sees Chan, the more he feels like he's committing such a crime. Keeping an angel to himself. Oh, the heavens must be in fury. One of their favorites are in the hands of someone who isn't even a tadbit worthy. 

Still, Minho can't just let him go. Because who would, who could? Chan is the epitome of peace and beauty and Minho could barely even breathe with him around. 

"You're too beautiful for me, Channie." Minho mutters, almost breathlessly as his back rests against the bed frame, eyes all over Chan as he slip on one of Minho's oversized shirt. 

Chan makes a soft chuckle, and oh how pretty the smile on his lips was when he turns to face Minho. 

"Nonsense." Chan sits back on the bed right beside Minho, taking the cigarette from in between his fingers and putting it down on a worn ash tray on their small bedside table. His hand falls instantly on the soft of Minho's cheek, which the younger leans to. Minho's eyes flutter close as he gently rub his cheek against Chan's very palm. Chan's breath hitched at the sight. Minho looks ethereal, everything about him just draw Chan closer and before he even knew it he was already too willing to do anything for him. 

"Have you seen yourself?" Chan whispers softly, barely even loud enough but Minho heard every word and his eyes just found their way to stare into Chan's. 

Chan giggles softly as he nuzzle the tip of his nose against Minho's, "You're perfect."

Everything is perfect when he has Chan around. Everything is just so colorful and bright and gentle. Yet Minho can't still grasp the whole idea of having Chan as his own. Minho shakes his head. He can't possibly keep Chan for so long, right? He's not worthy of such precious man. 

"Your thoughts, Minnie." Chan grins widely as he poke Minho's cheek, "They're getting the better of you again, huh?" Minho unknowingly pouts at that. 

Chan knows him best, every single change on his expressions mean something and he'd learn to read every single one of them. Since Minho never really tell, he would always, always just keep it to himself. He wouldn't answer even when Chan asks, so Chan studied him silently. Which Minho is actually secretly thankful for, of course he'd never admit to that out loud either. 

"You deserve me, Minnie." Chan leans in to press a soft chaste kiss on Minho's barely parted lips before leaning right back to stare at the soft shade of rose that slowly burns on the younger's cheeks. Chan chuckles softly.

"If you didn't, I wouldn't have said 'I do' five years ago." 

Minho wants nothing but to bawl right then and there, but of course he wouldn't because what image would that make. 

"Come on, now. Breakfast is waiting." Chan's smile grows wider, if that was even still possible. He leans in to whisper against Minho's ear in such a very seductive tone, Minho feels a shiver down his spine. "I made you coffee."


End file.
